For many years, industry has been concerned with designing materials such as adhesives, structural materials or combinations thereof. As examples, the transportation industry and, particularly, the automotive industry has been concerned with designing adhesive structural materials that do not add significantly to the weight of a vehicle, exhibit adhesive strength, have high strength to weight ratios or the like. Design of such materials can present difficulties however. For example, it can be difficult to design and incorporate lower weight materials that continue to exhibit desired levels of strength, adhesivity or the like. As another example, components of materials that impart various different characteristics to the materials can often be incompatible. Thus, there is a need to provide materials that overcome one or more of these difficulties.